<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Baby Comes Home by Buckybeardreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264239">The Baby Comes Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams'>Buckybeardreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Tony Stark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby!Tony, Carrying, Classifications, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed, Toddler!Clint, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, little!steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself a home and a family. He also worries about the not so family friendly feelings he has for Steve and Bucky.</p><p>Edited 2/12/2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony Drops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fluff, it really gets to me *wipes away tears of joy*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Bruce were playing chess on Bruce and Natasha's floor. Everything was going great. Tony was winning, so he had nothing to complain about. He was about to call out checkmate, when Clint and Tasha came bursting through the door.  On most of the floors the elevator opened directly into the apartment, but Natasha had insisted on having a front entrance. There was a coat rack, and a bench that had two shelves to put shoes in underneath it. Tony couldn't fathom why, since Natasha and Clint always seemed to wear there shoes in anyways. Bruce did take his shoes off, so maybe that's why.</p><p>The two Littles practically barreled over each other in an attempt to get to the playroom. Neither one seemed to even notice Bruce or Tony. Bruce didn't seem to be surprised or offended by this. Natasha came back holding a game of twister and started pulling it out. Phil entered the living room, and Tony noted that he was in his socks. Clint joined Natasha and helped her lay down the mat.</p><p>"I hope they aren't too disruptive. I tried to suggest knocking." Phil said apologetically.</p><p>"It's fine, Phil. It's Tasha's place too. She can bring anyone over, whenever she wants too. It looks like Tony's about to win anyways."</p><p>Tony glanced at him, but was distracted by the Littles arguing over who should go first. He didn't know why, but he got the urge to join in. Bruce seemed to notice this and Tony frowned. It didn't make sense, because if he did drop, he didn't think he'd be coordinated enough for twister. That's not saying that he wouldn't want to try, he just probably wouldn't do it well.</p><p>"I think I'd like to join them. Do you want to play too Tony?" Bruce asked casually.</p><p>His heart started racing in his chest, and he had to stop himself from nodding. He choked out a no, saying he really needed to get back to work. He didn't go down to the lab though. He was dropping, he knew it. It hadn't even been a whole week, since he'd talked to Sam. He had stayed Big the whole time. He'd also attended dinner on Friday, and movie night on Saturday and managed to stay Big for both. He was reluctant to let himself be Little, but he knew it was a losing battle. He took the elevator down to the main floor.</p><p>"JARVIS, tell Sam I'm coming over."</p><p>He, thankfully, was still in between headspaces when he knocked on Sam's apartment door. Sam opened it almost immediately. He smiled warmly, and stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here Tony. The boys are playing in their room, if you wanna join them."</p><p>Tony shook his head at the offer. He hoped Sam wouldn't be offended, but Tony relaxed a little when he just nodded.</p><p>"Well I was just going to start dinner. You can keep me company if you'd like."</p><p>He left the offer open, so Tony figured he probably didn't have to. He followed Sam into the kitchen anyways, and sat down on a bar stool. Sam studied him for a moment.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Tony said quickly.</p><p>Sam nodded, and headed to the fridge to pull out ingredients. Sam narrated what he was doing, but didn't seem bothered that Tony didn't respond to anything he said. Tony thought maybe he was being rude by staying silent. He didn't know what to say though. He felt really awkward and kinda regretted coming at all. He hadn't fully dropped, maybe he'd been wrong in thinking he would. Tony squirmed on the stool, and not just because he was nervous.</p><p>"Where's the bathroom?" He asked Sam.</p><p>Sam stopped what he was doing immediately and lead Tony to a door down the hall.</p><p>"Let me know if you need any helped."</p><p>Tony flushed at that, but thanked him. His fingers fumbled trying to get his jeans to zip when he was done, and he cursed himself. Okay, so maybe he was closer to Little than he thought. He considered going back to the kitchen when he was done, but decided against it. He felt nervous about playing with Steve and Bucky. He'd never really played with another Little before and when he was a kid he didn't have friends. He was tutored at home and the few times he saw other kids was at Howard's work functions, but they all had to sit quietly and not make any noise.</p><p>Still, he felt the urge to go see what they were doing. He was suddenly really curious about what kind of toys they had. The door was standing open, and he could see Steve building with his duplos, his blankie in his lap. Bucky was crashing cars together with his back to the door, Bucky Bear watching him from the floor. He stood there in the doorway, not sure what to do. Steve looked up and noticed Tony after a minute, his eyes got big and he jumped to his feet, his blankie falling unceremoniously to the floor.</p><p>"Do you wanna play with me, Tony?" He asked, excitedly.</p><p>The kid was practically vibrating where he stood. Bucky turned his head enough to see Tony, and grinned at him. Tony shifted nervously on his feet. Steve titled his head at him in question and offered him a duplo. Tony blinked at him, but walked over and accepted the toy. Steve smiled and sat back down, collecting his blankie. He draped the blue blanket over his shoulders like a cape. Tony sat down next to him. He held the duplo in his hand. Red, he thought. He wasn't sure why he felt like that was an important detail, but he did.</p><p>"Wed." He said, holding the duplo up for Steve to see.</p><p>"It is red. Good job, Tony." Steve agreed, nodding approvingly.</p><p>Tony blushed at the praise, a small pleased smile appearing on his face. Steve kept building and Bucky came over and showed Tony some of his race cars. Steve shook his head at Bucky mouthing 'small parts', when Bucky tried to offer Tony one. Bucky frowned at that and Tony pouted. He wanted to say he wasn't a baby and that he could play with them. Tony didn't think they'd believe him though, even if he managed to get the words out. Bucky was quick to remedy the problem. He dug through a bucket, that appeared to be full of all different kinds of vehicles, and pulled out a soft car that had large wheels, and flaps on it. He handed it to Tony, flipping up one of the cloth flaps, revealing a picture of a man holding an ice cream cone.</p><p>"Look, t's an ice cweam twuck." He told Tony happily.</p><p>Tony acknowledged this with a nod. Bucky abandoned his own cars, leaving them scattered across the floor, and scooping up Bucky Bear. Tony wasn't sure he was supposed to do that. What if Sam got mad about it? What if Sam thought it was Tony's fault and yelled at him, or worse hit him? He didn't think Sam would hurt him, then again he'd never seen him mad before. Sometimes people who seem really nice when they're in a good mood, can still be really mean when they're angry. Tony thought of Obie. He set down the red duplo, and decided he'd just put them away really quick, so Sam didn't see the mess. He got up and Steve turned to watch him. When Tony grabbed one of the cars, Steve stood up.</p><p>"No, Tony. You can't have that one." He said gently, pulling the toy out of his grasp. "That ice cream truck looks really cool though, doesn't it?"</p><p>Tony's lip quivered. He didn't like being scolded, even if Steve did it really nicely. He just got here and he was already getting in trouble. Steve looked worried and rushed to reassure the baby.</p><p>"It's okay, Tony. Here you can play with something from here."</p><p>Steve pulled a bucket off one of the shelves. It had brightly colored toys in it and they were all large. Some were cloth like the car, but there were also other things made of plastic or wood. Tony could see a ring stacker, some foam blocks, a bead maze, and a bumpy looking ball on the top. He blinked at the bucket. These all looked like baby things. Tony wasn't sure why Steve and Bucky would have toys like this, since neither of them aged down as young as Tony did. Steve set the bucket on the ground.</p><p>"These are all things Sammy got just for you, Tony." Steve informed him.</p><p>Tony's eyes got wide and his heart did a little flutter. He couldn't believe Sam had got toys just for him. He sat down and started digging through the bucket. Steve smiled at him and then turned and picked up the race cars.</p><p>"You can't leave these laying out on the ground when Tony's here, Buck." Steve scolded his brother lightly.</p><p>The boy frowned back at him, but sighed and nodded. Tony was glad he wasn't the only one who got scolded at least. He pulled a rectangle out of the bucket and studied it for a moment. It had five wholes on the top, each one a different color, three openings and a track. He figured it was a ball track of sorts. He set it aside and dug around in the bucket some more until he located five different colored balls that he thought would fit in it. There were a couple different kinds of balls in the bucket, but all of the others were too large for this track. He set to work matching up each ball with its color, and sat back pleased with his work.</p><p>Tony then took one of his hands and pressed on the green ball, gasping as it popped through the hole. It came out the first opening, rolling down the track before rolling into the next opening and disappearing. Tony's eyes got wide when it came out of the bottom hole and rolled onto the floor. He was quick to do it again. Pressing on the red ball this time, pleased to see it repeated the same movements. He kept going like that until all the balls had rolled down the track and reappeared out the bottom hole. He was giggling to himself as he watched it happen. Tony was setting it back up when Bucky came over, holding Bucky Bear by his paw, and stood next to Tony.</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.</p><p>Tony blushed, setting the last ball in place, and started playing with his fingers, not looking at Bucky. Bucky tilted his head at him, pursing his lips. He looked at the ball track and turned to dig through the bucket of baby toys with his free hand, pulling out a plastic hammer. Tony had seen the hammer when he was digging through himself, but hadn't thought much of it. Bucky handed it to him, looking at him expectantly. Tony just furrowed his brows. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with it.</p><p>"'S a mallet. Ta hit da balls wif." Bucky explained.</p><p>Tony blinked and looked at the hammer. He raised it with his hand and banged the blue ball with it and was delighted to see the ball pop through the hole. Bucky grinned at him.</p><p>"Good job, Tony!" He said, before going to find something else to play with.</p><p>Tony blushed at the praise. He wasn't used to receiving praise for playing with baby toys or accomplishing such simple tasks. Even when Obie praised him, it was always for doing something smart, like inventing something new. Not for things like recognizing a color, or making a ball go through a hole. He didn't really understand it, but he couldn't deny the way his chest filled with pride. Sam peeked his head into the room and smiled when he saw Tony sitting on the floor playing. Steve popped his head up and grinned at Sam.</p><p>"Is dinner ready, Sammy?"</p><p>"Not yet, buddy. Just checking in. You should start putting things away soon though."</p><p>Steve nodded and went back to his duplos. Tony wasn't sure what he was building, but it was pretty big now. Sam hadn't told Tony to put his track away, so he thought it was probably safe to keep playing a little bit longer. He'd put his stuff away when Steve and Bucky started cleaning up, or if Sam told him too. When Sam did tell them to start cleaning up, Tony rushed to set his ball track, with all five balls lined up neatly on top, back in the bucket. He figured he should probably put it back on the shelf, so he tried to lift it up. It was kinda heavy though and Tony frowned. He didn't want to get in trouble for leaving it out. He didn't have to worry for long though, because Steve came and grabbed the bucket.</p><p>"Good job cleaning up, Tony." He told the baby, lifting the bucket back onto the shelf.</p><p>Tony's chest puffed up, he felt really big for cleaning up so quickly. He was being really good. Steve had put away all of the duplos that weren't on his board, placing them back in the duplo bag. The board with, whatever he was building, was still out, but had been pushed up against the wall. Bucky on the other hand was still playing with an assortment of animals.</p><p>"Bucky, you've gotta put your toys away. It's time for dinner." Steve told the younger boy.</p><p>Bucky glared at him when he picked up a little elephant to put away, and snatched it back. He placed it back down with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"Bucky!" Steve said, exasperated.</p><p>The toddler just ignored him and kept playing. Steve sighed, but walked over to Tony and smiled softly. He grabbed Tony's hand, helping him to his feet.</p><p>"Let's go sit down, okay?"</p><p>Tony nodded, but threw a worried look in Bucky's direction.</p><p>"Don't worry about Bucky. Sammy will deal with him."</p><p>If Steve was trying to reassure Tony, it wasn't working. Tony was even more concerned now. What was Sam gonna do to Bucky? He was being bad and not doing what he was told. Was Sam going to get mad at him? Tony was nervous. He barely noticed when they entered the dining room. Steve sat down at a spot that already had a place mat with food and a sippy cup waiting for him. Sam ruffled his hair, and pulled the blanket off of his shoulders. He draped the blanket over the back of Steve's chair. Sam smiled at Tony and picked him up, setting him in a high chair. He snapped the tray into place and set chunks of carrots, some black beans and corn on it. Steve was already scooping bites of the bean dish into his mouth, he also had carrots on the side of his plate.</p><p>"Where's Bucky?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Still playin'." Steve mumbled around his mouthful of food.</p><p>Sam sighed, but didn't seem overly surprised. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a grumpy Bucky in his arms. He set him down in his chair and set Bucky Bear in the chair across from him, the same one that had Steve's blanket draped over it, before joining them at the table. Bucky pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve began chatting about his duplos, he was apparently making an alien planet and Bucky pitched in after a few minutes, telling Sam all about his animals.</p><p>Tony relaxed when he realized nothing bad had happened to Bucky. He hadn't heard any raised voices, so he didn't think he'd gotten yelled at, and Bucky didn't appear to be hurt. He couldn't be one hundred percent certain that he hadn't been hit or nothing, after all, Tony was always as quiet as possible when Obie hurt him. Obie would always hurt him more if he screamed about it, his dad too. He thought it was probably alright though. Even if Bucky had gotten hurt, it couldn't of been too badly if he was able to be this chipper afterwards.</p><p>Tony started picking up beans off his tray and stuffing them in his mouth. Obie and Howard never let him eat with his hands, but Sam hadn't given him any utensils, so he thought it must be okay. Sam smiled at him at one point and Tony felt a warm feeling growing in his chest. Sam was happy with him, so he must be doing good. He kept eating. He even ate all of the carrots. They were sweet, but salty too. Bucky picked up all of his carrots with his fingers, but he didn't eat them. He passed them to Steve, who stuffed them in his mouth. Tony's eyes got wide the first time he did it, and he threw a nervous glance at Sam. Sam didn't say anything about it, and Tony wondered if he hadn't noticed the exchange.</p><p>Sam started telling the boys about movie night. Apparently, it was going to be special this week. All of the Littles were supposed to be there and there was going to be a sleep over afterwards. Steve was really excited to see the Maximoff twins, and Bucky started going off about wanting to watch Frozen. Sam said he wasn't sure what would be playing, but Bucky insisted that it was going to be Frozen. The toddler asked Tony if he also wanted to watch the Disney movie. Tony wasn't sure what to say to that. He had never seen the movie, so he had no frame of reference. He also didn't think he was going to be at the movie night. He had gone to movie night the other day though, so maybe he would go. The thought of being Little around everyone was a little nerve wracking, but Bucky didn't let him dwell on it. When Tony just blinked at the older boy, Bucky told him that he did, in fact, want to see Frozen, because it was the best movie ever. Steve objected, saying that PJ Masks: Power of Mystery Mountain was even better. Bucky firmly disagreed with his brothers conclusion.</p><p>After dinner, Sam wiped them down with a rag, before clearing the plates and letting Tony out of the high chair. Tony realized that it must have also been gotten just for him. He smiled a little at the thought. Sam ruffled his hair, setting him down on the couch. Steve and Bucky climbed up on the couch after going potty. Sam put on a show that Tony didn't know about three kids that became superheroes at night and Steve told him that it was PJ Masks. Sam came back a little bit later and scooped up Tony. He whined as he was taken away, because he was enjoying the show.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay." Sam soothed.</p><p>Tony pouted but stopped whining. Sam carried him back into Steve and Bucky's room and grabbed a changing mat, laying Tony down on it. Tony squirmed and whined again, but Sam just handed him a stuffed animal and popped a pacifier in his mouth. He sucked on the silicone nipple and looked at the puppy. It was brown and really soft with big floppy ears. Tony smiled and hugged it to his chest. Sam didn't change his band tee, but he did put cream on his rash and a diaper on him. The instant soothing effect it had, made Tony sigh in relief. His skinny jeans wouldn't go back on with the bulk between his legs, so Sam left them off and Tony was too deep in his headspace to really be embarrassed about it. When Tony was diapered, he carried him back into the living room. Sam went to the kitchen and came back with a warm bottle of milk. Tony's eyes widened and he made grabby hands at it. Sam chuckled and picked him up, settling the baby in his lap. He pulled the paci out, before pushing the bottle's nipple past Tony's lips. Steve glanced over at Tony and nudged Bucky.</p><p>"Isn't he cute, Buck?" He whispered not-so-quietly.</p><p>Bucky nodded in agreement and Tony felt that warm feeling inside of him. It was comforting.</p><p>"Do you guys like having a baby brother?" Sam asked.</p><p>"A lot, Sammy." Steve said, a red tint on his cheeks.</p><p>"He's alwight." Bucky said, but grinned at Tony.</p><p>Tony finished his bottle, but Sam didn't put him down, he just wrapped his arms around him. Tony was happy to snuggle into him, holding the puppy in his arms and sucking on the paci that Sam had given back to him. Eventually, Sam announced it was bedtime. Steve asked if they were going to have a bath, but Sam said they could have one tomorrow. He changed Tony and put him in footsie pyjamas, tucking him into bed, before helping Steve and Bucky get ready. Tony was slightly worried that they wouldn't be happy that he was in their bed. They didn't seem to mind though. They clambered into bed, Bucky next to Tony and Steve on the other side of Bucky. Tony turned so he was facing away from them and scooched over until he bumped into the wall. Sam sat on the side of the bed. Steve climbed into his lap, and Sam read them a story. He laid Steve back on the bed after and Steve rolled over to hug Bucky. Sam chuckled.</p><p>"Good night, kids."</p><p>"Night, Sammy." Steve said.</p><p>"Nigh', Sammy." Bucky mumbled already half asleep.</p><p>"Na nigh'." Tony whispered.</p><p>Sam smiled softly at him, before turning on a light that casted stars across the ceiling. Tony gasped in wonderment, laying flat on his back, so he could see them better. Bucky looked back at Steve and they shared a smile.</p><p>They were both asleep, Steve's breath stirring strands of Bucky's hair and Tony was happy. Sam had been really nice, but not overbearing. Steve and Bucky both liked having him as a brother. <em>Brother</em>. That word made his insides feel all warm. He sighed. He kinda wanted to snuggle up with them, but he wasn't sure they'd be okay with that. He was already taking up space in their bed. They didn't seem upset about it, but Tony wasn't going to push his luck. So he just hugged the puppy tighter to his chest. Howard never allowed Tony to have stuffed animals, not even when he was a small child. Obie had given him one, but he would take it away when Tony wasn't good, when he didn't deserve it. Tony hoped that Sam wouldn't take the puppy away from him. He knew it wasn't his though. Steve and Bucky would want it back eventually. Tony would hold onto it until then. Maybe he'd have JARVIS get him one when he was Big again. He smiled at the thought. That's right. He's Tony Stark. He can have anything he wants. He glanced at Bucky and Steve. Maybe he can even have a family. His smile widened into a grin.</p><p>When Tony woke up, the puppy still in his arms, it must have been the middle of the night, because sunlight wasn't filtering through the curtains the way it had been yesterday. Bucky was still curled up, Steve's arms wrapped around him. They were both still fast asleep. Tony wasn't sure what woke him up, then he heard it, the thunder crashing in the sky. Howard and Obie always got mad at him for being scared of thunderstorms, so he knew better than to cry about it. He stayed really quiet and sucked really hard on his paci.</p><p>He couldn't seem to stop the tears that ran down his face as lightning flashed, lighting up the room and casting shadows across the walls. The thunder that followed the flash had Tony bolting upright with a gasp. He froze, paling when Bucky stirred. Tony held his breath. Please don't wake up, he thought. Please don't be mad at me. Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he looked around disoriented for a moment. His brows furrowed when he saw Tony sitting up. Tony stared back at him, wide eyed and horrified. He can't believe he woke up Bucky. He was such a baby, being scared of something as stupid as thunder and lightning.</p><p>"Tony?" Bucky whispered, sounding confused.</p><p>The room flashed with light, and Tony wasn't the only one who jumped. Bucky's eyes widened at the sight and he flinched hard. When the thunder rumbled outside, Bucky screamed. Steve's eyes snapped open and Bucky whipped around, hiding his face in Steve's chest. The older boy wrapped his arms tightly around him.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay. What's wrong, Buck?" Steve whispered, his words soft and concerned.</p><p>Bucky was distraught and crying, and he didn't answer Steve. So Steve looked at Tony. The sight of Tony's tear streaked face, had him looking panicked. Tony didn't want him to know that he'd woken up Bucky. He didn't want to get in trouble.</p><p>"Funda." He said.</p><p>Realization dawned on Steve's face.</p><p>"Oh, Bucky, it's okay. It's just a thunderstorm, just a little lightning. I've gotcha." Steve murmured.</p><p>Sam appeared in the doorway just as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Bucky started crying harder and Tony jumped. Not even realizing he was doing it, the baby had his arms out, reaching for Sam. The Caregiver was quick to scoop him up, rocking him in his arms. Bucky screamed again when the thunder cracked outside like a whip, sounding closer this time. Sam set Tony down on the bed, crawling onto the mattress himself. He pulled Tony into his side, wrapping an arm around him. Tony had never been comforted during a storm like this. He liked it.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, it's okay. Why don't you come lay with me?" Sam said to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky whimpered, but turned and dove at Sam. He pulled Bucky on top of him, settling the boy on his chest. The toddler's eyes were screwed shut. Steve looked a little lost without Bucky in his arms, but Sam just smiled softly at him and held out his arm. Steve curled up into Sam. Bucky still screamed when there was thunder and Tony still jumped at the sound, but it was okay. Sam stayed and held them, and when the storm passed, he didn't leave. They fell back asleep eventually and ended up sleeping in late. Tony thought he could get used to people staying, even though an ominous voice in the back of his head warned him that it won't last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg! What cuteness, honestly, it's killing me in the best way possible. I hope you guys enjoy this, I really like these family dynamics. Steve being like an older brother is so cute to me. Also Sam with Tony, just adorable.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Following Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up feeling safe. He was wrapped up in Sam's arms and he yawned, trying to blink away the heavy feeling of sleep.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead." Sam greeted him, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>Tony smiled back. It felt good to know Sam was still here. He curled up closer to him and bathed in the feeling of security that came with waking up in someone's arms. Obie had never done this for him. Obie would never have comforted Tony for being scared of a storm, but Sam wasn't like Obie. Tony was sure of that now. He didn't get angry when Bucky woke him up with his screams. He just held all of them close, until the storm passed and they were able to fall back asleep. It felt good to feel safe.</p><p>Tony's tummy rumbled, disrupting the peace and serenity of the late morning snuggles. Sam laughed and poked at his belly, making Tony giggle.</p><p>"Let's get some food in that tummy. How does a scramble sound?"</p><p>Tony smiled, that sounded really good. Sam changed him, applying more cream to his rash and putting him in a short sleeved onesie that was orange and had construction trucks printed on it. Then he carried the baby out of the room. Steve and Bucky came wandering out during breakfast and joined them. They were both happy, chatting about what they wanted to do for the day. Sam indulged Bucky when he requested a cheesy scramble and Steve asked Tony what he wanted to do today. Tony didn't know what to say to that. He didn't really have a particular activity in mind. All he knew was he wanted to be here with them.</p><p>"Stay he'e." Tony said softly, blushing and looking away shyly.</p><p>He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but Steve gave him the biggest, brightest grin, so he thought maybe it was. Sam looked happy with his answer too, and that made Tony's chest fill with pride. He liked making Sam happy, he decided. He already knew he didn't want to upset or disappoint him, but he thought it was more than that. He really just wanted Sam to be happy, not just pleased with Tony, but truly happy. Sam was nice. He was really nice. Tony really liked being here. Maybe this could all work out. Maybe he could be Sam's Little. For once that negative voice in his head didn't speak up. It didn't have anything bad to say, no warnings to give. It was content knowing that Sam had stayed. It wasn't gone, and Tony knew better then to think it wouldn't voice it's doubts again, but he was happy to savor this moment of calm.</p><p>Maybe love and family, was something he could afford. His money couldn't buy it for him, but maybe he didn't need money to have this. He just needed to be here. Here with his Caregiver and his big brothers.</p><p>Sam made them all smoothies after breakfast and Steve got Big. The change was remarkably fast. He went in to the bathroom to pee, and came out fifteen minutes later, his hair wet from the shower. He grabbed joggers and a tank top from Sam's clothes, and Tony just blinked at the shock of seeing him transition so quickly.</p><p>Bucky and Sam didn't seemed phased by it, so Tony figured this was a pretty regular occurrence. Tony fidgeted slightly, standing at the counter with Bucky. The toddler was directing Sam, telling him to add blueberries to make the smoothie purple, and Sam obliged. The smoothie was also packed full of kale, Tony noticed. So maybe that was why Sam didn't worry about Bucky not eating his carrots. The Caregiver gave him a good dose of fruits and vegetables every morning, or so it seemed from the way they went through the routine with a certain amount of familiarity, that suggested having done the same thing many times before. Tony blinked up at Steve, who ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to Bucky's head.</p><p>"Stevie! We're making purple berry smoothies!" Bucky told him excitedly.</p><p>"What? No way!" Steve said in fake astonishment.</p><p>"Yes way!"</p><p>"That's so cool, buddy." Steve said, sounding genuinely happy for the kid.</p><p>Tony was still uncertain of how he was supposed to act now that Steve was Big. He sucked on the silicone teet in his mouth. Sam just smiled at them and handed Steve a smoothie in a glass. Bucky got one in a sippy, and there was one in a bottle that Tony assumed was for him. Steve and Sam both picked up their glasses and chugged them and Sam rinsed them out in the sink. Once Steve's hands were free, Bucky made grabby hands at him. The man scooped him up, twirling the toddler around and making him laugh, before placing him on his hip.</p><p>Sam scooped up Tony, taking him to the living room, with the bottle in one hand. He settled Tony in the crook of his elbow, feeding the baby his smoothie filled bottle until it was empty. Steve held Bucky in his arms while the Little sipped slowly at his own smoothie, stopping to rest his head on Steve's shoulder from time to time. Tony had his bottle finished before Bucky was even a quarter through his smoothie.</p><p>"Want to take the babies out for a jog?" Steve asked Sam once Tony was done.</p><p>Sam wasn't surprised that Bucky didn't object to being called a baby. He never seemed to mind it as much, if it was coming from Steve. Tony froze as he processed what he'd just heard. The voice in his head was screaming that he can't be seen out and about as a baby. Not to mention, he didn't want to go jogging as a baby, or Big for that matter. Tony Stark did not jog. Period. Sam seemed to sense his concern.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Tony. We don't have to if you don't want to, but we can put a hat and glasses on you, so no one will even know it's you. Plus we can keep the hood of the stroller down."</p><p>Tony just blinked at that. Stroller?</p><p>"Joggin's weally fun, baby. We can watch the ca's and da people. And we get snacks. Wight, Sammy?"</p><p>"Yup. I'll pack you guys some fishy crackers and squeezy pouches. How's that sound?"</p><p>Tony nodded, still feeling slightly uncertain about the ordeal. Bucky seemed thrilled though. Sam changed Tony, and stuck bright blues shoes on his feet, before pulling two adult sized jogging strollers out of a front closet. Steve helped Bucky into his own shoes. They lit up whenever he took a step. Tony was put in one of the strollers with a big floppy hat buckled under his chin and bright purple sunglasses on. Bucky also had a floppy hat and sunglasses, but his were red with little cartoon sharks around the rims.</p><p>Aside from the five point harness, the strollers also had a tray with two cup holders on either side. Tony's feet rested comfortably on the foot rest, as Sam placed a small metal water bottle with a baby bottle shaped silicone nipple on it in one of his cup holders. Bucky got one too. Except the nipple on his was spout shaped. Each water bottle had a strap attached to it that Sam hooked to the stroller, to keep them from getting lost even if they were knocked off the tray.</p><p>A similar strap was also attached to Bucky's sippy before it was handed back to him, still half full of smoothie. In the other cup holder, also attached to the stroller by a strap, was a sippy shaped snack holder with soft flaps on the top, to help keep the fishy crackers from falling out. Bucky had scrambled into his seat all on his own. He pouted when his sippy was taken from him, before being handed back, firmly secured to the stroller. A pacifier was clipped to Tony's onesie, and both boys were handed their stuffies. Then they headed out with extra diapers and pull ups, and changes of clothes packed in the baskets under the strollers</p><p>Steve pushed Bucky into the hall and Sam followed with Tony. It was a tight fit in the elevator with the two strollers, but it worked well enough. Tony was still mildly concerned that someone might recognize him, but the hood was pulled down and it didn't take him long to realize that everyone would just see him and Bucky as cute Littles being pushed around by their Caregivers. They crossed a couple streets until they were in central park and the two men could set a steady pace, jogging down the paths, swerving through crowds of people as they pushed the strollers.</p><p>Tony saw what Bucky had meant. It certainly was enjoyable to just kick back and relax as the world whipped passed them. The ride was smooth and Tony sighed, content to just lay his head back and watch. At some point he started to feel a little parched as the wind whipped around him, and he grabbed the water bottle. He took an experimental sip and realized it was filtered water. It was still cold, like it had just been pulled out of the fridge and Tony sucked it down eagerly.</p><p>He set it back in his cup holder, grabbing for the snack container next and munching on some fishy crackers. They only slowed down once, when Bucky passed his empty sippy to Steve and requested a squeezy pouch instead. Tony whined in his stroller, wanting one too. He held out his hand and was delighted to see an already opened pouch delivered to his hand instantaneously. The two Littles happily sucked at the apple berry mix as the adults finished their jog.</p><p>Bucky insisted on going to the play ground, when Steve and Sam started to head back, so they rerouted and let the Littles out to explore the crowded play equipment. Tony wasn't worried about being recognized anymore. He figured it was pretty unlikely in his Little clothes and floppy hat. So he toddled after Bucky, trying to keep up with the boy who was speeding from one activity to the next.</p><p>Sam followed behind him, while Steve was tugged along by an impatient Bucky. At one point Tony fell, scraping his knee. He cried, but Sam was quick to press a kiss to his boo boo, before scooping him up. Tony spent the rest of the time clinging to his Caregiver. He still couldn't believe he had a Caregiver, or that said Caregiver was so eager to coddle him over the slightest discomfort.</p><p>Obie would have never done something like this for Tony. He got injured all the time while working in his lab, and he was expected to tough it out. Tony was glad that he didn't have to be made of iron anymore. He felt like he was so fragile, he was made of glass. Maybe that was okay, as long as he had someone like Sam to keep him from shattering and to scoop up the pieces when he did.</p><p>They left when Bucky started to get cranky. The tired toddler refused to be strapped back in his stroller like Tony had been. Tony found that it didn't make him as nervous this time when Bucky acted out, because was there to see the scene unfold. Sam sighed, exasperated when he couldn't help settle the Little, but he let Steve pcick him up and carry him back. Steve still had to push the stroller with one hand, but he managed.</p><p>The Littles were both changed when they returned home, and put to bed. Bucky latched on to Tony, Bucky Bear firmly held in his arm. Tony didn't mind though. He sucked on his paci and held his puppy, letting the older Little hug him from behind. The word Sam had used the night before drifted through his thoughts as he slipped off into a dreamless sleep. <em>Brother.</em></p><p>Steve wasn't there when they woke up from their nap, and Bucky threw a fit over it. He got over it quick enough when he was offered a late lunch. Tony was happy to pick up butter noodles off his tray and shove them in his mouth, the stuffed puppy watching him from the counter. Tony was delighted when they were on their way to the nursery after eating, and Bucky ran back.</p><p>"Wait! You forgot your puppy!" He had called out.</p><p>He ran back with the stuffed animal and thrusted it into Tony's arms.</p><p>"Here ya go."</p><p>Tony knew then that it was his to keep. The two boys took their stuffies to their room with them. Tony's chest had done that fluttery thing when Sam had referred to it as their room, as though it was Tony's too. He was starting to feel like it was, even though he'd only spent one night in it. The voice in the back of his head whispered that it wasn't true, but he ignored it. He was happy to dig through his bucket of toys, when Sam plucked it off the shelf for him, and pull out a board book full of vibrant pictures. It was all about central park, and that thrilled Tony. He'd just been there! The next board book he pulled out was the ABC's of physics. Tony knew that Sam had gotten all of these things just for him, but he had no idea it would be so tailored to his specific interests.</p><p>Tony was playing with Bucky, they were building a tall tower out of duplos, when Sam came in with Tony's phone in his hand. Tony looked up at him curiously, not sure why Sam had his phone.</p><p>"Hey, Tony. Pepper's on the phone for you. She says she needs to go over some things with you about the meeting you have with the board tomorrow. Do you think you can get Big to talk to her?" He asked gently, sounding a little nervous.</p><p>Tony's eyes got as big as saucers and he shook his head rapidly, his paci bobbing quickly in his mouth. He reached for the puppy that had been dropped at his feet and squeezed it to his chest.</p><p>"Okay. That's okay. You can keep playing. I'll just let her know you're busy, and she'll have to call tomorrow to see if you're Big. Does that sound good?" Sam said in a soft, reassuring tone.</p><p>Tony heaved a sigh of relief and nodded. Turning back to Bucky, who had barely glanced up from the tower they were working on. Right now, this tower was the only kind of work Tony wanted to think about. He smiled to himself. He was really glad he had Sam to take care of things for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sam knew Bucky was going to need a bath. He'd decided to forego bathes the night before, since it was Tony's first night with them. Sam wasn't sure how long Tony would be Little though. He could really use a bath too, especially since he has a rash, but Sam wasn't sure how Tony would react to a bath. He decided the best way to go about it was to act like it was completely normal, and if Tony didn't want to, Sam wouldn't push it. If he stayed Little, he'd definitely have to push, but Sam could worry about that, if it came to it. The baby couldn't just not bathe for days on end. Sam would prefer that he get bathed everyday.</p><p>"Alright, kiddos. Bath time!" Sam announced after dinner.</p><p>Bucky ran to the bathroom, and Sam carried Tony. The baby didn't seem to fully grasp what was about to happen. Sam set him on his feet, and turned to help Bucky first. The toddler was trying to kick off his pants, but his feet were stuck. Bucky was eager to get in the bath and Sam pushed the bucket of bath toys close enough for him to reach in and grab out his boat. He let it float in the water before grabbing out the plastic bucket that held his frozen figures. The lid was light blue and had straining holes in the top and there was a pouring spout on the round bucket. The bucket contained five dolls, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.</p><p>"Sammy! Open it!" Bucky demanded.</p><p>"Hold on, bud. Let me help Tony first."</p><p>The boy huffed, but pushed the bucket under the water. The dolls bobbed as it filled with water. Tony's eyes got big, when Bucky dumped it upside down and the water strained out of the top. Sam started removing the baby's clothes. Tony didn't seem concerned, he was distracted, watching Bucky play. It wasn't until his diaper was off and Sam went to set him in the tub, that he reacted. He kicked his legs and whined. Sam paused, placing him on his hip instead.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby? Don't you want to play with Bucky?"</p><p>Tony was conflicted. He didn't want to tell Sam no and risk getting in trouble, but he really didn't want to get in either. Sam seemed to sense his hesitation and kept the baby perched on his hip. He grabbed the bucket from Bucky, opening it with one hand and he let Bucky play while Tony watched from the safety of Sam's arms. When Sam needed his hands to wash Bucky, he stood Tony on the bath mat. Tony glanced warily at the tub. When Sam didn't make a move to put him back in and just scrubbed Bucky, he relaxed.</p><p>Sam wasn't horribly surprised that Tony didn't want a bath, so he just took it in stride. He wiped him down with a washcloth, and Tony didn't seem to mind it. When both boys were as clean as they were going to get, Sam pulled the plug. He wrapped a towel around Bucky, pulling him out of the tub. He helped them brush their teeth, before taking them to their room to get dressed for bed. With Steve gone, Bucky latched on to Tony once again. Bucky was a cuddler, through and through.</p><p>Bucky Bear was pressed between their bodies. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, flopping his leg over him. Tony seemed surprised at first to have the Little draped over him. His eyes were round and his pacifier bobbing, but as Sam finished the story he was reading, Tony's eyes drooped. He had turned to face Bucky, both stuffies squished in between them now. His hand curled up in Bucky's pyjama top and Bucky pulled him closer. Tony rubbed his cheek against the top of his puppy's head. Sam smiled at the sight. He pressed a kiss to the top of their heads, whispering good night, and receiving mumbled responses from the sleepy boys. He turned on the nightlight that casted stars onto the ceiling, before leaving the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The jogging idea was a good one. It just kinda came to me and I was like, this is something they would do, right? Cuz like Sam and Steve both like to go running and stay active.</p><p>Bucky is obsessed with Frozen, I think it's super cute, but also ironic, since like cryostasis and what not. To be fair, that didn't happen in this world, so he doesn't have negative associations attached to ice.</p><p>Steve being Big felt very natural to me, since he's not usually Little that much. I also like the way he steps into the role of Caregiver. He spent a while being Bucky's Daddy, so I thought that would still be engrained in him. But he trusts Sam enough to leave and do his own thing too, knowing that he doesn't have to be the Caregiver.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pool Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Tony knew he needed to be Big for his meeting, Sam was supportive and let him come to slowly. He stripped off his Little clothes and diaper, and showered. Letting his mind focus. He thought about all the things he needed to do. For once, the long list of tasks awaiting him, didn't feel so daunting. He emerged from the shower feeling rejuvenated. There was a freshly pressed suit waiting for him when he stepped out and he knew Pepper had dropped it off. Sam didn't coddle him or fret over him when he entered the kitchen. He just placed a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him, before grabbing toast as it popped out of the toaster, and depositing it on his plate as well.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Tony said, thanking him for more than just breakfast.</p>
<p>"Always, man."</p>
<p>Bucky joined them, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and pouted when he realized Tony was big.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, kiddo? Don't like your food?" Sam frowned down at the Little, concerned.</p>
<p>"Don' go' noone to pway wif."</p>
<p>Sam gave him a sympathetic look before pressing a kiss to his head.</p>
<p>"You'll always have me, bud. I'll play with you after breakfast."</p>
<p>Tony felt bad that Bucky was sad about him leaving. He sent the kid an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"You can come swimming at the tower, if you want." Tony offered.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at Tony in thanks. Tony just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. The pool was always available for them to use.</p>
<p>"Weally? I wanna! I wanna! Sammy, can we?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not."</p>
<p>"You gonna be der too?" Bucky directed his question towards Tony.</p>
<p>He stopped mid bite, setting his toast down, before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"Well, I have a meeting today."</p>
<p>The toddler gave him the most pitiful look and Tony wondered how Sam ever managed to tell him no.</p>
<p>"But I guess I could join you guys when I'm done." He continued quickly.</p>
<p>He probably should go back to his lab after, but he could probably push work aside for a little while longer. Tony thought it'd be worth it, when Bucky gave him the hugest grin. On his way out the door, the toddler ran up to him, and gave him a hug. Tony practically melted into a puddle. Yep, this kid definitely had him wrapped around his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony showed up to find Steve playing in the pool with Bucky. Sam was relaxing in one of the loungers, his phone in his hands. Tony knew right away that that meant Steve was still Big, otherwise Sam would be keeping an eye on them. Tony sat down next to Sam in his swim trunks and Sam looked up at him, setting his phone aside.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tony. What's up, man?"</p>
<p>Tony huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"The boards full of assholes and Pepper lectured me for not being professional enough. Nothing new. How's Bucky?"</p>
<p>Sam gave him a sympathetic smile, but took his cue to change the subject.</p>
<p>"He's thrilled to be in the pool. I'm glad you made sometime to join us. I know he'll be happy to see you. They both will be." Sam said, nodding his head towards Steve and Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony took a deep breath, sending Sam a small smile, before heading towards the pool. Bucky's eyes lit up when he saw Tony and he started paddling towards him.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid. Having fun?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Stevie's pwaying wif me. Y'gonna get in too?" Bucky asked excited.</p>
<p>Tony wasn't a huge fan of water, for more than one reason, though ruining his hair was the lesser of the two. Mostly it had to do with his stay in Afghanistan, it wasn't exactly five star hotels and fine dining. He didn't want to burst the kids bubble though. Steve came up behind him, and Tony swallowed. Damn did he look good with his hair clinging to his forehead and water dripping down his chest.</p>
<p>"You made it." Steve said with a dazzling smile.</p>
<p>Tony just smirked at him, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.</p>
<p>"Looking good, Rogers. Been working out?"</p>
<p>Of course Tony knew he was. He just went on a jog yesterday, and knowing Steve he probably ran at least a couple of miles this morning too. Not to mention, Tony was the one who supplied the gym with punching bags, so he knew the enhanced soldier put his time in there. Steve blushed and looked away from him, choosing to lift Bucky up onto the side instead of reply. The kid had been trying to climb out of the water, but failing. Bucky grabbed Tony's hand and started tugging him towards the pool steps, but Tony kept his eyes on Steve as he lifted himself out of the pool. He only snapped his attention back to the toddler, when his feet sank onto the first step.</p>
<p>"Woah! Hold up there, buckaroo. I've got something for you."</p>
<p>Bucky's eyes got big, and he started bouncing on the balls of his feet. The water lapping at his ankles.</p>
<p>"What? What? Like a pwesent?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a present. It's something I made just for you, little man."</p>
<p>Bucky beamed at him. Steve raised a brow, and Sam looked up to see what all the excitement was about.</p>
<p>"JARVIS, activate water slide." Tony told his A.I.</p>
<p>Whirring sounds could be heard as a few of the pool tiles folded open. A slide emerged out of the opening, clicking into place, before the tiles fell back into place around it.</p>
<p>"No way! Dat's da coolest ting eva!" Bucky shouted, taking off towards the slide.</p>
<p>"No running!" Sam and Steve said at the same time.</p>
<p>Bucky barely slowed his pace as he reached the ladder and climbed up it. Steve quickly jumped back into the pool, waiting at the bottom of the slide. The toddler shot out and Steve caught him before he went fully underwater. Sam walked up to Tony, looking amazed.</p>
<p>"That's incredible, Tony. When did you get the time to do that?" He asked in astonishment.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged like it was no big deal. It really wasn't to him. The slide was a basic enough tube slide, small, so it'd be perfect for Bucky to do all on his own, with water jutting down from the top. To Tony it was nothing, and it was so worth pushing aside more important projects, in order to see Bucky this happy.</p>
<p>"It was nothing. I threw it together after my meeting." Tony said, casually.</p>
<p>He might've had to have JARVIS order some slide parts that he didn't have just lying around. He might've also paid extra to have them delivered within an hour of being ordered. He definitely made special ladder slats that were anti slip, with grippy technology that would almost guarantee the kid didn't slip off them. Tony always put thought into the things he made. He wasn't one to half ass things.</p>
<p>"It's not nothing. Not to me, or to Bucky. It means a lot, Tony." Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Tony just shrugged again. He felt that proud feeling in his chest and tried to push it down. It was no big deal, he told himself. He couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face when Bucky laughed gleefully as he slid down again.</p>
<p>Bucky managed to coax Tony into the water eventually, and Tony was not thrilled about it. He followed the kid in, but insisted he wouldn't go more than waist deep. He bopped a beach ball back and forth with the kid in the shallow end. Steve keeping the ball from straying into deeper waters. Bucky seemed happy enough to stay in the shallow end if they were playing with him. It wasn't until the ball hit the surface sending a spray of water into Tony's face, that he panicked. His breath quickened and suddenly all he could think about was having his head dunked in water over and over again. He felt like he couldn't breath, like each inhale of air was drowning him, filling his lungs up with water.</p>
<p>"Shit! Bucky go see Sam!" Steve said and pushed the kid towards the pool edge.</p>
<p>Sam pulled him out of the water, the boy looking frantic.</p>
<p>"What's w'ong, Sammy? 'S Tony okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, everything's gonna be just fine. We just need to give him some space, and let Stevie help him." Sam reassured the scared Little.</p>
<p>"Tony, I need you to breath. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you." Steve soothed, pulling the shaking man against his chest.</p>
<p>Tony could feel Steve's bare chest against his own, and the contact help. Comforting. Safe. Steve was safe and Tony's mind was screaming at him to get out of the dangerous water, and get somewhere safe. His arms clutched at Steve, wrapping around his neck as his body tried to climb up the other man's. Steve was quick to react, pulling Tony into his arms and Tony clung to him like a monkey as Steve walked them out of the water. Tony didn't let go when they were on land. He stayed in Steve's arms, latched desperately onto the man, as his body shook and his mind screamed at him. He should never have gone in the water. What was he thinking? Bucky wanted him to, that's what he'd been thinking. His mind suddenly did a one eighty, flipping direction, so fast, it gave Tony a mental whiplash. Bucky. Where was Bucky? Was he safe? Was he okay?</p>
<p>Tony pulled back. Steve was laid out on one of the loungers with Tony laying on top of him, but Tony didn't remember them coming over here. He was now looking directly at Steve, his dark eyes meeting Steve's. He pushed back all the way, until he was straddling the man's waist. Steve's hands left Tony's back, shooting down to his waist to stabilize him. Tony's head was swiveling back and forth, his eyes searching the room.</p>
<p>"Where's Bucky?" Tony asked urgently</p>
<p>Steve sighed in relief when he realized what was happening. Tony was worried about Bucky.</p>
<p>"Shh, it's okay. Sam has him. Come here, it's okay. Everything's okay." Steve said gently, pulling him back down, until he was laying on top of him again.</p>
<p>Tony's breath evened out and he relaxed, feeling Steve's heart beating reassuringly beneath his. He rested his head on the firm chest and let himself just lay there. Steve's arms wrapped around him, hugging the smaller man to him. Steve was relieved that Tony was calm. He couldn't help the fond feelings that swelled up inside of him. Even in his panicked state, Tony had been concerned about Bucky. It warmed Steve's heart and he pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's head. Neither of them were Little, yet here he was, holding Tony in his arm's, and Tony was finding comfort from it. Steve couldn't have been happier. Well, that's not true. He would have been happier if Tony hadn't just had a panic attack. That part had definitely been terrifying and he could have done without it. Still, he cherished this moment with Tony.</p>
<p>He held in a sigh when the smaller man sat up again. He knew it had to come to an end eventually. Tony looked confused as he stared down at Steve. His eyes searching the man's striking blue ones. His heart was pounding in his chest, but not out of fear. Well, maybe partially from fear. Tony was afraid of the way he was feeling. He definitely was not supposed be having these kind of feelings towards a man who already had a boyfriend who he was happily in a committed relationship with. Steve's hand dared to reach up and brush through Tony's hair, just barely wet on the tips from being splashed. The brunette melted into the touch, shoulders sagging, and eyes closing for one blissful moment. The hand left his curls, knuckles brushing over Tony's cheek, before falling back down to Steve's side. Tony's lashes fluttered open and he blushed. He shifted and tried to ignore the way his blood was rushing down south. He really needed to get off of Steve, a part of him didn't want to though. He kinda wanted to lean down and capture those luscious looking lips with his own.</p>
<p>Tony had started to lean forward, when Sam and Bucky returned. He shot off of Steve so quickly, he tripped and slammed to the ground. He groaned in pain, his face plastered against the cold tiles.</p>
<p>"Tony! Shit, are you okay?" Steve scrambled to help him up.</p>
<p>"Yup! Yeah, fine. Just great, thanks." Tony brushed off his concern, peeling himself off the ground and ignoring Steve's outstretched hand.</p>
<p>Bucky and Sam were rushing towards him, both looking concerned. Tony flinched away when Bucky tried to reach for him, and the boy whimpered. Tony just shook his head and tried to offer what he hoped was a smile, but it was probably more of a grimace. Bucky was Steve's boyfriend, at least he was when he wasn't a toddler, and Tony had been so close to kissing him. God, what was he doing? He was going to ruin everything if he started thinking with his dick now.</p>
<p>"I'm good, really. I just need some space. I'm gonna go get some rest. Feel free to use the pool." Tony forced himself to ruffle the kids hair, hoping it would make up for flinching away from him.</p>
<p>Steve looked like he wanted to say something, and Bucky tried to protest, but Sam quieted both of them with a stern look.</p>
<p>"Of course, Tony. Let us know if you need anything." Sam said.</p>
<p>Tony nodded before rushing off.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve knew he should tell Bucky about what happened at the pool, not that anything really happened. Still, Steve had spent a long time trying to keep his feelings for Tony from his boyfriend, and it hadn't been fair to Bucky. So when Bucky showed up on their floor the next day, he was prepared to tell him everything. He was trying to work up the courage to do just that, when Bucky surprised him by bringing it up. They were sitting on the couch, a show playing on the TV that neither of them was really paying attention too.</p>
<p>"I know I was Little yesterday, but I'm not oblivious, Stevie. I can also tell ya wanna say something about it, so why don't ya go ahead and tell me whatever it is ya wanna say." Bucky said.</p>
<p>He didn't sound mad, more exasperated than anything else. Steve cleared his throat, glancing nervously at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"I think he was checking me out."</p>
<p>Steve cursed himself, when he sounded almost giddy. Bucky smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You were dripping wet and shirtless. He was definitely checkin' ya out, doll. You were doing your fair share of looking, if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>Steve blushed.</p>
<p>"You noticed that." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"Little, not oblivious, remember."</p>
<p>Steve nodded slightly, but didn't say anything else.</p>
<p>"I'm glad he's okay. I was scared when he started having another panic attack." Bucky said quietly.</p>
<p>"I was too." Steve agreed.</p>
<p>"I feel bad that I made him get in with me. It was stupid. I shoulda known, but I just wasn't thinkin'."</p>
<p>Steve reached out and pulled Bucky into his side.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't do that. It's not your fault. You were Little. I wasn't. That means it was my responsibility. I shouldn't have let you guilt him into getting in. This ones on me, babe. I should've known better."</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head, but leaned further into Steve. He smirked again at Steve after a few moments had passed. Steve furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>"So...?"</p>
<p>"So what?" Steve asked, confused.</p>
<p>"So, you two looked pretty cozy when we came back. Don't think I didn't notice the way Tony jumped up off of you liked he'd gotten caught doing something horribly wrong. Or I don't know, maybe got caught cheating with someone else's boyfriend, by said boyfriend." Bucky's tone was light and teasing, so Steve wasn't concerned that he was upset about it.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at his partner.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Bucky. Nothing happened, if that's what you're implying."</p>
<p>Bucky snorted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no duh, because I walked in. But...?"</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"If I hadn't of walked in. Would something have happened?" Bucky asked, his voice sounding smaller.</p>
<p>Steve groaned, pulling away and dropping his head into his hands. He tugged at his hair, sighing and glancing up at Bucky. His boyfriend was chewing his lip and looking at him uncertainly.</p>
<p>"God, I don't know, babe. I think- I think he was going to kiss me." Steve said slowly, watching Bucky's expression.</p>
<p>Bucky gulped and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what I thought." He didn't sound mad or bitter, just resigned.</p>
<p>"Are you okay with that? If he had kissed me, would you have been okay with me kissing him back?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure it matters at this point Stevie. I can't promise I wouldn't be jealous about it, but I can't say I hate the thought either. I don't know it kinda turns me on thinking about you with him. I think I'd mostly be jealous that it happened and I was too Little to join in."</p>
<p>Steve grinned at his words, feeling relieved.</p>
<p>"Well, that I can deal with."</p>
<p>He pressed his lips to Bucky's and the man kissed him back eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was freaking out just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot. He had been like this close to kissing Steve. Steve Rogers who was definitely taken. Steve Rogers who was the most insanely loyal and honorable person he knew, and absolutely, one hundred percent monogamous. Who probably would have punched him in the face if had kissed him. Who happened to be Sam's Little and Tony desperately wants to make things work out with Sam so he can be taken care of. The last thing he needs is to ruin everything by breaking up Steve and Bucky. God what was he thinking? He wasn't. He definitely had not been thinking.</p>
<p>He should never have gotten in that pool, no matter how freaking insanely powerful Bucky's puppy dog eyes were. Oh god. <em>Bucky</em>. Bucky would kill him if he knew that Tony had been considering making out with his boyfriend. Tony definitely wanted to do more than just make out with him too. God, what was wrong with him? The worst part was, he didn't just want Steve. He wanted Bucky too. How fucked up was that? As if they would ever open up there relationship to someone else. If they did, it most certainly wouldn't be Tony. He was so fucked up in so many ways, it wasn't even funny.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but think back to the dinner where he'd ended up between them. If they did like him, it might help to explain why things had gotten so weird that night. Tony shook his head. There was no way they liked him like that. No way. Right? No, of course not. What the hell is he thinking? They don't want someone as broken and damaged as he is. He needed a drink, he thought, heading to the bar on his floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>